A Forgotten Cat
by iWriteAnyStory
Summary: 3 months after Eden, it's an ordinary day when Sven comes across a girl with short dark brown hair and bright blue eyes -hint hint- who has no idea who she is due to her amnesia. On top of that, the Apostles are back, and Creed wants her dead. Follows anime :  Please reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One- A forgotten Cat**

"Annette please just one little freebee I promise I'll pay you back!" begged Train for about the fifty-billionth time. The bar-maid sighed.

"Train, this isn't like some place you can come and grab freebees whenever you like! It's a business you know, and I'm not stinking rich. If you can't pay for food go get yourself a job."

"Aww c'mon I haven't had any milk in _days! _And I can't get a bounty when I'm this hungry..."

Sven looked at him sceptically. "Train, you've already had about four bottles of milk today."

"Yes, I saw you buy them." Said Eve without looking up from her enormous book titled "_The Complete Works of Sherlock Holmes_"

There was a pause, and then Train looked round at Sven and Eve with his golden eyes looking betrayed. "Hey, you said you'd back me up!"

"Err, what, ah, no I didn't!" Sven said alarmed, but also sounding unmistakeably guilty. Why did he agree to this? Because he was starving, and there had been no bounties big enough to bother grabbing in what felt like months.

"Sven did, but I did not." said Eve in a monotone. Annette's frown grew deeper as she glared at Train and Sven. _Honestly, it's just pathetic_, she thought, just as Train's stomach gave a particularly loud grumble. "Well I'm not giving you any food until you pay for it, so you might as well just get off your lazy butts and earn something." Annette put out her cigarette and turned away from them, signifying that the conversation was over.

Train groaned, and muttered a little too loudly "I'm sooooo hungry..."

"At this rate, I won't be able to afford my smokes..." said Sven, a sound of dread in his voice.

"Maybe if you hadn't blurted out about the milk we would have some food..." Train said in an undertone.

"You eat too much anyway..." Sven looked over at the wall where all the posters of bounties were to check if he'd missed something. No luck. The highest bounty was still a low thousand. He sighed, lit another cigarette and turned back to his paper.

"So Princess, what's that book ya reading?" asked Train, who had finished groaning after the attempts to guilt Annette into giving them food had failed.

"It is the "_Complete Works of Sherlock Holmes_."" Eve replied. Although she had cut it just three months ago, her blonde hair had grown back to its trademark long length at an unusually fast rate.

"Oh cool." Said Train, at the same time thinking: _Whoa, that book looks hard_... Eve suddenly gasped and buried her head in the book further.

"What's up?"

"A plot twist!" said Eve excitedly, who was now reading the book very fast. Train turned to Sven, "Maybe we should just try and drag in a low pay, I'd do anything for food right now..."

"Yeah, maybe" Sven replied, getting up off the stool and walking over to the bounty wall. He reluctantly took the one worth a thousand, at the same time thinking: _We're gonna need a heck of a lot more money than this if we're gonna pay off all our debts... _The guy was just a petty thief, hadn't really done much other than nick a stash of wallets and a couple of computers, but what the hell, they needed the money...

"Well, I'm off to get this chicken feed..." He said unenthusiastically as he headed for the door and out the sweepers cafe

"Don't want any help then?"

"Nah, no need with a bounty this low..." Train shrugged and went back to complaining about his never ending hunger, hoping Annette would finally feel some sympathy.

No luck. Sven had spent about two hours wandering aimlessly around the busiest parts of town where the most pick-pocketing happened, but hadn't found the bounty. He sighed, and was just about to call it a day and go back to the sweepers cafe when he heard a voice behind him yelling "HEY GET OUT OF THE WAY!" and a girl with short dark brown hair that came to her chin, that was almost black but not quite, ran past him at such an astonishing speed Sven thought she could give Train a run for his money, almost knocking him over. Sven almost yelled at her to watch it, but then remembered that wouldn't be a very gentleman like thing to do. The girl, still running, looked over her shoulder to where he was standing. Her large bright-blue eyes saw he looked slightly ruffled by the way she barged past him, she yelled "Sorry!" apologetically then turned back quickly to carry on running. "_What the hell was all that about?" _Sven thought as she sped away from him. It was then that Sven noticed the clothes she was wearing. They were pyjamas. What? Why would someone wear pyjamas in public? They were a pale plain green and the girl was barefooted. "_What the-_"Sven began to think when he heard another voice behind him: "_Patient one-hundred-and-sixteen get back here now!_" He turned around to see a woman wearing a white coat, and looking very breathless trying to catch up with the girl. "_So she's a patient in a hospital?" _he thought, "_Well I guess that would explain her strange choice of clothes... but why is she running?_" The girl in the pyjamas looked over her shoulder in alarm, and seeing the woman yelling at her, immediately picked up her pace, if that was possible

Sven noticed that people were beginning to stare at the girl and a crowd was gathering to see what all the shouting and commotion was about.

"Can someone-can someone please-"gasped the woman Sven thought must be a doctor as she paused for breath, "someone catch her?" It looked like she had been chasing the girl for a while, and she looked completely breathless as she gasped for air. Some people started running after the girl, creating a line of people in the long street blocking the way forward. One person made a grab for her, but the girl dodged the attempt effortlessly despite the speed of the attack. "_Fast reflexes huh..._" Sven thought as he began to run after her too. He wasn't sure who he was rooting for, the girl or the people trying to catch her, but he wanted to find out what was going on. Another man made a grab for her, this one looking very big and burly and had a perverted look on his face that gave more than a hint that he wasn't trying to catch her to help out the doctor trying to chase her. The girl, sensing this, immediately kicked him full in the face, causing the man to fall backwards. The girl landed on her feet and made it to the line of people barricading the street and jumped in the air, did a graceful somersault over the line (causing several people to gasp) and continued running away, turning back to say (almost gleefully, Sven thought) "Later!" And then she turned a corner, and was gone. The crowd of onlookers stared at the spot where they had last seen her in awe for a few moments. "_Why is she in a hospital again, exactly?" _wondered Sven, thinking of the somersault she did in the air. Suddenly, someone came to their senses and yelled "Catch her!" It was another doctor, who was running towards the direction the girl had looked like she was headed. The first doctor Sven saw finally managed to regain her breath and started running too. However, most of the onlookers, apart from about five, began to disperse from the crowd, not wanting to get too involved. Sven considered the situation: "_Well, the two doctors seem innocent enough; you can tell they're just worried about her health... But why is that girl even in a hospital anyway? She doesn't look like she's got anything wrong with her... unless she's a mental patient or something... or too violent to be allowed in public. She _did _kick that guy pretty hard, although that was self defence... Is there any point in me getting involved? Is it really any of my business?"_ Finally, Sven's curiosity got the better of him, and he took off after the girl, not round the corner like everybody else, but down a side street. He twisted round corners and almost knocked people over as he rushed around aimlessly, until he was running through empty alley ways. He thought he could hear light footsteps and the sound of a girl's heavy breathing over the shouts of people looking for her. Sven turned around another corner and saw the girl in the dark, shadowed street. She was leaning against the wall and beads of sweat were visible on her face. She didn't notice Sven, but quickly silenced her gasps for air when she heard footsteps coming towards her, and she looked alert and ready.

"_Maybe I should ask her what's going on around here..." _Sven thought, and he began to say "Hey, do you think you could tell me-"but the girl whipped round, startled. _Where the heck did he come from? And why is his hair green? _She quickly put her hand over his mouth and whispered urgently: "Shhh! You'll blow my cover!"

Sven, being a gentleman, did as she asked and stayed silent, although he couldn't help but feel more than a little bewildered at the situation. Suddenly the girl grabbed his hand- "Run!" She said, and then tore down the passage, pulling Sven along with her. Sven was so surprised he ran with her, wondering if maybe she was an Olympic sprinter. "_Man, maybe she's _faster _than Train..._" he wondered, hardly believing such a feat was possible.

They ran nonstop for about five minutes until they came to a halt in a less busy part of town by a fountain, Sven gasping for breath, and the girl standing still, her head cocked to one side as if she was listening for something. Satisfied that they were well away from the people looking for her, she turned to Sven and said desperately "Please you can't tell anybody you know I'm here! I've been trying to get away from them for ages, and when I tried to make a break for it someone saw and ran after me! Please don't tell them, I'll go back I promise, I just haven't left that hospital since I got there and no-one visits me or anything so I thought I'd just go outside..." The girl said this all very quickly and without taking a single breath. She quickly breathed in and said "Please you've got to promise me you won't tell _anybody_!"

"Err, OK I won't tell anyone." He answered,

"Swear it on your favourite food!"

"My err, what?" Asked Sven,

"If you break the promise you have to sacrifice eating your favourite food forever." The girl stated matter-of-factly.

"Err... I swear upon never drinking beer again that I won't reveal your location."

"Thank you" the girl said gratefully, and gave him an enormous smile. "_Man, this girl is weird..." _thought Sven. The silence passed between them and Sven stared at the girl. He decided to break it in what was probably the stupidest way ever: "Say, do you want an ice-cream?" _Wait, no now I sound like a paedophile! And even if she says yes, what then? I'm just getting myself into more debts again... I know it's just an ice-cream but still... _For a few moments, Sven stood awkwardly, not sure what to say next.

"Sure!"

"Huh?" Sven said, suddenly brought out from his internal panicking,

"I'd love an ice-cream!" The girl looked so immensely happy about this tiny little thing that Sven didn't have the heart to tell her he was completely broke. They went to a nearby ice-cream stall (whose owner looked at the girl, slightly baffled by her strange choice of clothes) and bought one milk-flavoured ice-cream for her and one mint for him. They sat down on the wall surrounding the fountain and began to eat.

"This is the best ice-cream ever!" said the girl, the big smile back on her face. "_Is she always this happy? Come to think of it, this is kind of déjà-vu... Didn't I buy Eve an ice-cream the first time I met her?"_

Then Sven remembered why he had run after her in the first place.

"Say, would you mind telling me why you're even running away from a hospital? I mean, you don't look ill or anything."

The girl stayed silent for a moment, and then said quietly "Well, you see, I sorta have amnesia."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Amnesia?"

"Yeah... I can't remember anything since I woke up in hospital about a year ago..."

"Hold on a sec! You can't remember a single thing? Can you remember your name?"

"Nope."

"Seriously? Wait, so that's why no-one ever visits you?"

"I guess... No family or anything... Come to think of it, I don't even know if I _have _a family."

There was a pause as the girl looked sadly into her ice-cream, the wind gently blowing her dark hair.

"But... Surely you would have been on the news- right?" To try and find out that you really are?"

"That's what people thought we should do at first, but we thought it would be too risky."

"Too risky? But why?"

"Well... We kind of think someone tried to kill me."

Again the silence passed between them.

"Someone tried to kill you?" Sven said, breaking it.

"Yeah, they're worried whoever tried to kill me might try again if they found out I'm alive... I got beat up pretty bad... I was even unconscious and not even breathing for about ten minutes, and the doctors say it's a miracle I didn't die that night..."

"But you're not even injured!"

"Yeah, but they used this new kind of treatment called _nanotechnology _or something a few months ago... you can barely see my scars anymore!"

"Huh? What they used nano-"Then Sven remembered Rinslet telling him one time that nano-tech had previously been created to recreate cell tissue._ "They must be using it in hospitals now, I guess..." _

"But..." Sven began, "How did you survive in the first place?"

"Well, they say that a person wearing all black carried me to someone when I was still unconscious, yelled at them to ring an ambulance, and ran straight back in to the place they found me before the whole place just exploded... Hey you OK?" said the girl, seeing Sven's face,

"Oh, I'm fine, it's just..."

"Yeah?"

"Your life is just too weird..."

The girl laughed, "Yeah, that's probably true."

"_Wearing all black? I wonder... if this has anything to do with chronos..."_ pondered Sven.

"But anyway..." the girl continued, "They reckon I got amnesia because of the trauma from almost getting killed and blood loss to the head."

"Why is it I'm always picking up weird girls who don't know where they belong..." Sven said out loud without thinking, thinking of Eve again. He suddenly realised what he said and looked over at the girl, who was looking at him, alarmed.

"Are you... a pervert?" she said, edging slowly away.

"WHAT NO I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!"

"Wait! Are you trying to seduce me with your ice-cream!" She said, pointing a finger accusingly and Sven. "Wait, I bet you DRUGGED it so you could kidnap me!"

"NO LISTEN PLEASE THIS IS JUST A MISUNDERSTANDING!"

"I'm on to you."

"JUST BECAUSE YOU GOT ATTACKED DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO BE ALL PARANOID!"

"I am _not _being paranoid! I have perfect reason to be suspicious!" said the girl indignantly,

"PLEASE JUST LET ME EXPL-"

Then he saw them. For a few moments he was so shocked he didn't even react. Members of the organisation that he was so certain had fallen. Echidna Parass, Shiki (_Wait, I thought Shiki was dead? Evidently not..._) and Preeta Ghoul. They hadn't seen Sven or the girl yet, and looked like they were looking for something, and Sven was proven correct when Echidna said "Creed wants her, we have to find her if it KILLS us!"

"Honestly I'm not buying any of this, just because I have amnesia doesn't mean I'm an idiot you know-"the girl continued, oblivious, until Sven clapped his hand over her mouth to make her shut up. She responded with punching him in the stomach in self defence, making him involuntarily cry out in pain. He ducked beneath the wall of the fountain, but it was too late. The three apostles had seen them.

"QUICKLY, GET HER!"

"RUN!" Sven yelled,

"Huh? I'm not trusting you-"

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME SAYA MINATSUKI!" Preeta Ghoul interrupted.

"What the hell is wrong with that guy," thought Sven, "He thinks that every girl he sees is Saya Minatsuki..."

Preeta Ghoul took a swipe at the girl, and she ducked to avoid the attack, and managed to escape with just her clothes singed.

"Huh, what the hell did I do to you?" she shouted back. Suddenly, one of Echidnas portals opened up right next to the girl and a hand holding a gun pointing straight at her head emerged from it.

"Get out the way!" Sven shouted at her, and desperately, he threw his suitcase at the hand, causing Echidna to drop the gun when it hit. Just then, Shiki summoned a swarm of what looked like red hornets at least four times the size of normal ones.

"Ok, that's pretty weird..." said the girl, eyeing the swarm cautiously, but before Shiki could do anything, Sven grabbed his suitcase and the girls hand and they legged it.

"Hey, what the hell is going on?" the girl yelled over the sound of rushing wind to Sven as they ran, but she didn't make an attempt to pull away: the misunderstanding had been forgotten in the confusion of randomly being attacked.

"I'll explain later!" Sven replied, not having the faintest clue how to explain what had just happened. He looked behind them and saw that the hornets were hot on their trail, the three apostles following behind.

"Damn it!" he said through gritted teeth, "How the hell are we gonna out run those things?"

People on the street were running and screaming at the sight of the disgusting insects, and Sven and the girl could do nothing but tear through the many people, until Sven managed to press a button on his suitcase that released a purple coloured gas, knocking the hornets unconscious so they fell like red hail out of the hair. At the same time he threw some smoke bombs out of his case at their followers, and the air was thick with smoke. Sven and the girl sprinted away, their path concealed by the smoke.

They ran for what felt like about half an hour, and finally stopped on a road on the very out-skirts of town, well away from the apostles. Police cars were rushing past, headed for the source of commotion, and Sven half collapsed from exhaustion. The girl said between heavy gasps "I've been doing... way too... much... running... today..." She looked at Sven, surprised to see a suspicious look on his face. There was a pause as they regarded each other, until Sven finally said "Would you mind explaining the reason why the apostles of the star after you?" He said it as calmly as someone who was asking what the weather forecast was for tomorrow.

"The what?" replied the girl, confused,

"The apostles of the star! What are you, a hermit?"

"No I was in a coma for a few months before I woke up in the hospital so I don't know everything!"

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Look, I don't know anything about what's going on, you've got to believe me!"Sven looked at her bewildered expression, and realised from it that she knew just as much as he did, which was basically nothing.

"Ok, I believe you" He said, after a long pause, "But I think it's best if you don't go back to the hospital for a while."

"Ok, but wait! Do you think those are the people who tried to kill me?"

"That does seem like the most likely explanation..." Sven replied, deep in thought. He was pretty certain this girl was telling him everything she knew, so there must be something she's done to the apostles before she got amnesia and something bad from the fact they apparently want her dead...

"Hey, that guy called me Saya." The girl said, "Saya Minatsuki. Wait, is that who I am?" She said excitedly, her turquoise eyes lighting up,

"I wouldn't get your hopes up too high if I were you..." Sven said grimly.

"Why?"

"That guy is a psychopath; he thinks every girl around your age he sees is a girl called Saya Minatsuki."

"Oh, OK..." The girl said, looking extremely crest-fallen.

"Look," began Sven, "If these people are after you I think you should come with me and we should lie low for a while."

"But, shouldn't we call the police?"

"Believe me; it isn't quite that easy to deal with the Apostles of the Star." Sven replied. They stood in silence for a few seconds until the girl said "Hey, by the way, I don't think I've even asked for your name?"

"It's Sven, Sven Volfied."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Sven, Sven Volfied!" She said, giving him an infectious smile.

"Ok but what should I call you?" He realised, seeing this might be a problem.

"Well, at the hospital they call me patient one-hundred-and-sixteen, but I think that might be a bit weird in public..."

"No kidding."

"So, why don't we shorten 'amnesia' for 'Amy'?"

"Ok, err, hello, um, Amy."

"Hello! Oh, and Sven..."

"Yes? "

"Thank you." She beamed at him again, and he couldn't help but smile back. "This," he thought, "Is a really weird day..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three- A Remembering Cat**

**More flames. Closer this time. Train could barely see through the smoke that filled his lungs and felt like it was tearing them apart. Another explosion caused him to stumble backwards, and a continuous high-pitched sound rung in his ears. "Saya!" He heard his voice yell, and it sounded choked as he breathed in the smoke, "SAYA!" he heard himself yell, louder this time. No reply. He was running, stumbling towards the place where she lay covered in blood. He didn't know what had happened to Creed, and he didn't care. He just had to get Saya out before the whole place exploded. "But... why?" He thought as the hot flames scorched his skin, "She's dead. No-one can survive that. No-one." Yet still he was running blindly through the grey, hot haze until he saw her in the dark alley way, fireworks lighting up the sky above but the sound of them unheard over the lethal explosions where he was. He ran towards her and picked her up. He face was pale and covered in crimson, and her kimono was stained red. Suddenly, he realised that her body was still warm. Before he knew it he was running, dodging the various explosions and trying not to let the sleeves on Saya's kimono catch fire. "Could she be alive? Could she?" he thought desperately as he ran. He needed to get her out of here NOW.**

**The smoke was getting thinner, and he could here sirens over the ringing in his ears. He could see someone's silhouette a few metres away. He heard himself yell at them to call an ambulance, and then suddenly heard someone else's shouting behind him. **

"**HELP US PLEASE!"**

"**I'M SCARED!"**

"**HELP US HELP US!"**

**The kids. From before. The ones who had helped him find Saya. What the hell were they still doing in there? He quickly gave the silhouette the unconscious and possibly alive Saya and ran towards the voices. He couldn't let them die this way. He found them coughing and spluttering, curled up with tears rolling down their cheeks, screaming. He grabbed all three and tried to run with them away from the deadly fire. Another explosion, nearer this time, knocked him off his feet. He shielded the kids with his arms and continued running, before another explosion in front of him threw him backwards, and he knocked his head painfully on the ground before everything went black.**

Train woke up suddenly, whamming his head against the ceiling (he was on the top of a bunk bed). "Owwwww!" he groaned as he felt the sharp pain. While rubbing his head, he thought back to the dream he had just had. Something about an explosion... and he was pretty sure it had happened to him before... but the more he thought about the dream, the more it seemed like he couldn't remember. Feeling frustrated, he realised what had woken him up in the first place. His phone was ringing irritatingly on the table, and he leaped down of the bunk bed to get it. Eve was stirring too, also annoyed by the ringtone. Train looked at who was calling. It was Sven. Feeling a surge of anger, he picked up and yelled down the phone "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!"

"Train, listen to me a sec-"he heard the sweeper reply down the phone

"PRINCESS HAS BEEN WORRIED ABOUT YOU ALL DAY-"

"Train-"

"IF YOU DIDN'T GET THE BOUNTY AND WE HAVE NO FOOD-"

Eve suddenly got up, realising it was Sven Train was yelling at and grabbed the phone

"Sven! Are you OK?" She said, finally glad he had contacted them after the hours of time he had been out. It was true, she had been pretty worried.

"Look Eve, I'm really sorry I made you worry, but please, get Train to listen to me will ya?"

"Ok." She replied and turned to Train, "Sven needs you to listen to him Train, and it sounds important." Train thought about it for a moment then nodded his head. Eve passed the phone back to him. "Ok Sven, what's going on?" he said through the phone in what was hopefully a calm voice.

"Look you didn't have to get all touchy with me; you've done the same thing to me and Eve before!"

"Hey, I thought you had something important to say!" Train replied quickly, realising that Sven was probably right, but not wanting to have to admit it.

"Look, I don't think I'm gonna be back with you guys for a while..." Said Sven through the phone,

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Listen to me, this is serious!"

"Why, I mean, what happened?" Train asked, hearing the tone of Sven's voice,

"Ok, well there's this girl and she-"

"YOU'VE MADE EVE WORRY ABOUT YOU BECAUSE YOU WANT TO GET OFF WITH SOME GIRL?"

"No, Train that's not what I meant!" Sven said back exasperatedly,

"You said this was important! And so I'm missing out on food because of this?"

"Get your own job then!" said Sven, angrily, "Wait, a sec, I haven't told you what's happened yet!"

"I can figure out that for myself, thanks." Train replied,

"No, listen, it's not like that! This girl has with amnesia has escaped from a hospital, and I was just talking to her when three of the Apostles of the Star starting chasing us, and I heard Echidna say that Creed wanted her!"

There was a pause. "Wait, what? I thought the apostles had-"began Train,

"I know, but it seems like they've reformed."

"And what does Creed want with this girl?"

"I don't know. But it doesn't sound good..." Sven, hearing the dark edge to Trains voice, wondered if telling him about this was a good idea. Mentioning Creed was the ultimate taboo when Train was around.

"Wait, are you sure this girl is telling you everything?" asked Train,

"Yes. She has absolutely no idea why they're after her, but she must have done something bad to them before she got amnesia."

"Wait, but why can't you come back?"

"I'm gonna try and lie low with her before I figure out what's going on."

"Do you want me to come over there?" Train offered,

"I'm afraid that isn't an option: it might give away our location."

"Good point..." There was another pause.

"Train, ask Annette to try and found out what's actually going on here. I'll contact you again when I need you to help me or when I know a bit more about the situation."

"Ok, but don't try to do it on your own just because you're trying to be a gentleman." Train warned Sven, and then he hung up. He turned to Eve, who had her ear next to the other side of the phone so she could hear too.

"Not good." She said in her usual mono-tone. Train raised an eyebrow,

"That's the understatement of the century, princess."

Train thought back to the dream he had just had, and felt annoyed further by the fact he could only remember the flickering of a fire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four- Like the Cat**

"Oh what about this one!" said "Amy" enthusiastically. Sven felt like he was depriving a small child of candy when he said exasperatedly "Amy, that outfit is the opposite of keeping a low profile."

"But it's so pretty!" She replied gleefully, not paying attention,

"I guess you could say that, but... they're kind of weird..." It was the day after Sven had rung Train and Eve telling them about the situation, and Sven was trying to buy "Amy" something to wear other than her hospital clothes in the next town over, which seemed to be drawing more attention than what was needed at the moment. He had intended to get something as inconspicuous as possible, but Amy had gone straight to a shop selling some strange outfits called "kimonos".

"Look I hate to burst your bubble Amy, but normal people don't wear these in public."

"Awww!" said Amy, giving a pout, "But they're so cute!"

"Uhhh, yeah, let's buy something else..."

Reluctantly, Amy agreed to come with Sven to buy some more "normal" clothes, and ended up with a white strappy top, denim shorts and sandals. Sven used his credit card at the till, while inside he was having an emotional war about how the hell he was going to pay off his increasing debts.

"Out shopping with your daughter then?" Smiled the man working at the till,

"Err, well I, err-"began Sven, not quite sure how to answer.

"Yes, he is." Said Amy, quickly. Sven looked at her, surprised, and then nodded his head. After they left the shop, Amy explained "Well, I think it would help us keep a low profile if I can pass you off as my dad. It'll mean people won't get suspicious or anything."

"You're getting the hang of this then?" Sven grinned,

"I didn't have the hang of it before?" she asked quizzically.

"Well, you did run around wearing pyjamas, kick someone in the face and attempt to keep a low profile wearing a kimono." He answered.

"Huh? You are very rude!"

"Of course I'm not rude, I'm a gentleman. I treat all women with respect."

"Well, I guess you did buy me new clothes, so I'll forgive you..." Amy replied, "Oh, and as soon as I remember who I am and can get some of my money, I'll pay you back!"

...

"Finally, some food!"

"Finally got of your lazy back-side and earned something did you?" said Annette, with a disdainful look at the way Train was stuffing his face.

"I'm not lazy!"

"Are." Said Eve, her face buried in another book. "By the way, Train, do you know what time Rinslet is getting here?" she asked.

"Probably in the next hour or so I guess," he replied through a mouthful of food. They had contacted her too, as she, like Annette, had a knack of being able to obtain classified information. Eve turned back to her book. It was titled: "The Science of Amnesia" She had been trying to find out a bit more about the condition to see if there was a way of curing it, but so far all it said was that something or someone is needed to remind someone of their past if they have the condition of total amnesia, and they had no idea what or who this would be.

"Well, so far I've found next to zero on the situation" said Annette, looking up from the computer, "All this thing says is that there's a patient missing from one of the hospitals nearby, and I guess that's the girl with Sven, although it doesn't really tell us anything we don't already know."

"Annette, do you think there will be anything in the library?" Eve asked hopefully. It wasn't that she didn't want to help, but she found that the library was her favourite place, and took any chance she could to go there.

"Yeah, why not. You could probably look through old newspapers or something; see if anything's useful in there..."

Just then, the door opened and Rinslet Walker walked through it

"Hey Rinslet, any luck?" Train asked

"Well I haven't been able to find anything about the girl with amnesia-"

"Same here" Said Annette,

"But I've done some digging on the Apostles."

They all looked at her, eager to know the new information.

"Obviously they've reformed, despite the fact they got pretty much stamped on the face... But so far they've been pretty discrete, from the looks of things. Jenos says that Chronos has been keeping an eye on them-"

"Hey, I thought Chronos had collapsed?" Train interrupted,

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean the ones that are left don't do some research to make sure their enemies aren't gonna go on the rampage again." Rinslet continued, "What Chronos has found is that they haven't been taking drastic measures to gain power, and although you'd think they'd be subtle, for obvious reasons, it's the exact opposite of their usual style. What's more is that Echidna Parrass, Preeta Ghoul, and Shiki have been seen by some witnesses around town."

"Looking for this girl, right?" said Train,

"Yes. And I've hacked pretty much every weapon manufacturer I can think of, and according the data, the Apostles haven't been buying any new weapons, or even hiring military combat. "

"That's kind of strange." Train commented,

"Exactly. What's more, I've managed to find out that they have been hacking security cameras on streets and satellites that record what's happening on earth. Basically, all the equipment needed to be able to track someone down. So if they aren't buying weapons and they're keeping a low profile, but they are trying to track someone, that means that their main priority is-"

"Finding the girl with amnesia." Train finished. "But... What about this girl is so important? Could she have something they want, maybe?"

"That's what I thought was the most likely explanation."

"Or maybe she poses a threat." said Eve, placing her book on the table.

"Poses a threat?" Train said, "But how can she? If she can't even remember who she is-"

"If finding her is their top priority then it could mean that she can either oppose them easily, or is a threat to their plans." Eve replied.

"What kind of threat could that be?" Asked Rinslet.

"Maybe she's a Taoist?" Train considered.

"That's possible, but I thought all the Taoists were either dead or on Creed's side..." said Annette.

"Yes, and if she's just a girl then she would have been too young to have survived the Taoist war." stated Eve.

"Well if she's not a Taoist, then they hate her for something. It sounds like Creed does especially, seeing as he's the one who wants her." said Train, darkly, "And like you said, Princess, she can probably do something that Creed doesn't like. Or at least... they think she can."

...

"Hey Sven, should we get something to eat soon?" asked Amy innocently, unaware that her new found friend was broke.

"Err, sure!" Sven said, feeling like increasing bills will haunt him forever, "So, where do you want to go?" he said quickly, hoping his expression hadn't given away the real situation. He had a feeling this girl would not take the fact he barely had any money but was still buying her clothes and food very well. In fact, she had insisted on paying for everything before she realised she couldn't remember any of her bank details.

"Hmmm... what about we get some ramen? I think I saw someone selling it earlier..."

"Ramen it is!" he replied.

They went to buy the Ramen, and while they were getting drinks, Amy bought three bottles of milk. "You really like milk, huh?" he asked her,

"Yeah! It's my favourite!"

Sven thought that she would probably get on well with Train and laughed. Amy looked at him, wondering what was so funny.

"What?" She said,

"Oh it's nothing. You just remind me of someone I know. They drink about ten bottles of milk a day."

"Well, I drink twenty, so beat that!"

"..."

"What?"

"I never thought it was possible to drink more milk than Train."

"Who?" suddenly, Amy had a rather peculiar expression on her face, as if she was thinking about something really hard, but couldn't quite remember exactly what it was.

"Hey you ok?" asked Sven, and Amy didn't answer, "Hey, Amy-"

"Huh?" she said, snapping out of it,

"Are you ok?"

"What? Oh, I'm fine, sorry I think I just spaced out for a second there." She gave a nervous laugh and gulped down the bottle of milk she was holding.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five- A worried Cat**

Sven and Amy had turned in for the day, and were staying at a simple bed and breakfast. Amy had gone out onto the roof-tops, getting overly excited about tiny things as she usually did. Sven wondered if it was because she couldn't remember going outside before, or if she was just usually like this... It was strange how she liked all the things Train did, and she was also, like Train, very happy-go-lucky. Again, he found himself thinking they would be good friends.

"Sing a song onto the world,"

Sven looked up. Someone was singing.

"Rising high, the clouds unfurl,"

It sounded like a distant echo that filled the air, an almost angelic sound to it.

"Fan the flames into the past,"

The sound sounded like it was coming from the roof tops as it floated through the open window. Sven Put down his coffee and found himself going up the stairs to the roof tops.

"Here, now, our lives will last,"

Why did it sound like he'd heard it somewhere before? He thought, just as he was opening the door that led directly to the roof.

"We'll never know the times of pain..."

She was standing on the edge of the roof, her back to him, her dark hair fluttering gently in the breeze.

"Fall down, fall down, falls the rain..."

She sang, and it seemed like the sound sung across the starry sky.

"My life won't be plain."

The song finished with an echo across the town, and the silence that listened when she sang finally broke when the sound of the final note died away. Amy gazed to the right side of her at the next roof top over for a moment, as if she was expecting someone else to be there, then she turned around to see Sven standing in the doorway.

"Oh, Sven!" she said, surprised, but smiling.

"Was that you?" he asked, hardly daring to believe it.

"What, singing? Yeah! I had no idea I could sing, but I guess I'm alright at it!" She laughed then continued, "I just got on the roof-top and suddenly remembered some random song and thought I'd sing it... Hey! That means I've remembered something, right!" her eyes lit up as if Christmas had come early along with winning the lottery.

"That's great!" Sven said, feeling really happy for her. Did this mean there was a possibility she could get her memories back?

"Hey, by the way, where's that song from?" he asked, feeling curious, although he didn't know why.

"I don't know, the words and tune are the only things I remember so far... But as soon as I get my memories back I'll tell you."

"It's weird, I get the feeling I've heard it somewhere before, but I can't remember where."

"Welcome to my world!" Amy laughed.

Sven looked at his watch, and was surprised to see how late it was.

"We should get some sleep. We're gonna have to get up pretty early if we want to get out of town before noon tomorrow." He said, "I think the best plan at the moment is to keep moving so the Apostles can't get us in a corner we can't get out of."

"Sure!" Amy smiled in an even better mood than she did usually, with the joy of having remembered something, and jumped down from the higher part of the roof-top and landed on the floor next to Sven gracefully.

It was about an hour later, just as Sven was drifting to sleep that he realised where he had heard the song before. He had heard Train humming it to himself occasionally when he thought no one was watching, and although Train wasn't a particularly good singer, the tune was recognisable. When Sven had asked him about the song once, Train had got all defensive, and surprisingly he also looked a bit sad. "So they're both happy-go-lucky, like milk, roof-tops, and even the same song?" he thought, wondering if it was a coincidence or something else. But before Sven could think about it too hard, he fell asleep from the exhaustion of trying to evade the Apostles.

...

Train finished another bottle of milk, sitting on the roof of the sweeper's cafe. Annette had let them borrow the guest room so they could all stay together and find information about the situation. Eve had gone to the library to get some old newspapers so they could try and figure out who the girl with amnesia was.

"I wonder how Sven's doing..." Train wondered to himself as he gazed out at the sky. It was early morning, and the sky was a pale blue and it was slightly chilly. He didn't usually get up this early, but decided to go on the roof because he couldn't sleep. The truth was, he'd been worrying about Sven ever since he rang him up saying the apostles were back. On top of that he didn't want to have to deal with Creed again... "Damn, I thought I'd seen the end of this..." he thought. And who was this girl, anyway? Train wondered why Creed wanted her so much and had put everything else on hold just to find her. It occurred to Train that she might not even be able to do anything Creed's afraid of or hates. He knew all too well that Creed could be delusional... he shuddered away from the memory of the last thing Creed did to one particular girl after having one of his delusions, and tried to think about something else. A distraction arrived in the form of Eve.

"Sven will not be able to evade the Apostles of the star for much longer." She said as she came back from the library and stepped out onto the roof knowing that was where she would find Train. She was holding not old newspapers but a bunch of fliers and leaflets advertising the celebration for the Mayor being elected.

"Yeah, I've been worrying about that too... We should find a way to help him but I don't know how to do it without giving away their position." replied Train, "Hey, what's that stuff you're holding? Has it got any info on the girl with amnesia?"

"Leaflets for the celebration and dance in Tokyo."

"Ok... is it useful for finding out information about this girl or the apostles?"

"No, but it might help us not give away Sven's position."

"Err... How?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six- A Hunted Cat**

"Sven! Sven, Sven, Sven!"

"Train, what the _hell _you woke me up and it's six in the god damn morning!"

Sven replied groggily to Train over the phone, annoyed to be woken up. He didn't mean he had to get up _this _early.

"Sven, Princess is a genius!"

"Huh? I already knew that-"

Eve grabbed the phone from Train, "Sven, we know how to give you help and not give away your position. But it will be risky."

There was a pause. "Ok, how?" Sven asked, curious to know.

"We use the decoy that has been given to us."

"Decoy? What decoy?"

"The mayor's celebration in Tokyo. But you must be aware this outcome will either end in being able to evade the apostles, or becoming sitting ducks."

...

"What's the time?" Amy yawned, surprised to see Sven was already up and ready to go.

"Quarter past six. And some friends of mine have a plan."

"What plan?"

"We're going to Tokyo."

...

By the afternoon they had got to Tokyo. "Man this was easier when I had my car with me..." Sven said after they got off the train. As they walked out the train station, they saw that the streets were filled with colourful parades for the celebration.

"Wow! Sven, this is awesome! I don't remember ever being in such a busy place before!" Amy said, her eyes lighting up at the sight of the bustling city, bright lights and the giant celebration.

"Hey, don't get too carried away, remember what we came here for- HEY AMY WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" Amy was running off through the crowd to get a better view of the parade. When Sven finally caught up with her, she had managed to squeeze her way right to the front.

"Amy, please don't run off like that!" Sven said exasperatedly, "What if the apostles got you on your own-" then he noticed. It was hard to see through the bustling crowd as he was hiding in the shadows un-noticed. Creed Diskenth was looking at Amy with his face the most repulsed expression of hate and anger Sven had ever seen. And for what Sven felt was way too many times this week, they were running.

"Sven! Sven, what's happened?"

"They've found you! They know you're here! They must have bugged the phones or hacked the cameras on the train. My friends told me the Apostles were doing that to try and track you down, we should have been more careful!"

Amy's eyes widened. Damn. Now she'd got Sven into trouble. What the heck were they going to do?

Sven looked behind him to see Creed following behind them, sword ready, his eyes filled with some mad deliriousness, and Sven could hear him shouting something like "BITCH!"

"I'd bet anything he's the one who tried to kill her..." Sven thought. He noticed that Amy was looking at Creed too, her eyes not lighting up or filled with excitement like they usually were, but instead showed nothing but fear.

They dodged round more and more corners, and could here screams of terror as people saw Creed going on the rampage.

"Come on, we have to get away from the crowd or someone's going to get hurt!" Sven yelled to Amy, who didn't respond and was still looking at Creed.

"Amy! Hey! Snap-out of it, now's not the time to get your memories back, we've gotta run!"

Amy came to her senses and ran faster until they were twisting round empty streets. It was lucky that everyone else was at the parade, or the other streets would've never been so deserted.

"Thank god she can run as fast as Train..." Sven thought, knowing they would have probably both been dead by now if she couldn't. The tall buildings were rushing by in a blur, and they didn't know how much time had passed or how much distance they had put between themselves and Creed when Amy collapsed from the exhaustion of running, and trying to half drag Sven to run the same speed as her, onto the floor, gasping for air like she hadn't in months. Sven looked behind them quickly, and Creed was luckily no-where to be seen. Just in case, he scooped Amy up and ran around another corner to a deserted alley-way.

"Amy! Hey, Amy!"

Amy was shaking like crazy after their encounter with Creed and taking shuddering gasps.

"I-I-I'm ok!" She said in-between breaths, evidently not ok. She was clutching her right shoulder and had one hand on her stomach as if it hurt, or she was trying to protect herself.

"Here, drink this." Sven said, handing her a bottle of milk he had bought for her earlier, hoping her favourite drink could calm her down.

"Sven, can we get out of this alley way?" she asked desperately, feeling like she really didn't like the dark shadowy enclosed space, and wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. Sven half carried her out of the dark street into a wider one, not being able to stand seeing Amy, who was usually the chirpiest person who ever existed, shivering with fear. After a few minutes the shaking managed to subside and she was almost breathing normally again.

"He's the one who tried to kill you, isn't he?" Sven said, already knowing the answer.

"Probably." Amy replied.

"Do you remember anything? You looked like you were going to for a second there." Sven asked, hoping that maybe there might be a silver lining to the cloud of fear Amy seemed to be under.

"No. Just that I really don't like alley-ways. And..."

"Go on."

"He scares me." She said quietly, "I can't remember why but just seeing him made me start panicking. Who is he?"

"Creed Diskenth."

Pause.

"Why do you think he wants to kill me?" Amy asked.

"I don't know. He's a psychopath, who knows why he does anything. But as a gentleman, I won't let him lay a finger on you." said Sven.

There was another pause, and Amy seemed deep in thought.

"Sven." She said, breaking the silence, "I think I should probably go back to the hospital."

"What, why?" he asked surprised.

"I don't want you to _die _for me Sven; I can't remember anything but I know he's dangerous! And now your friends are involved in trying to protect me too, and what if something happens to them?"

"Don't tell us to just abandon you when you haven't done anything wrong-"

"But Sven, what if I have? What if I was a horrible person before I got amnesia? What if there's a good reason that guy hates me?" Amy blurted this all at once, and Sven realised that she had been worried about it for a long time, but hadn't told anyone. "What if I did something really bad to him but I can't rememb-"

"Listen to me Amy!" Sven interrupted, "You're not a horrible person, and don't ever think it. I think that would be impossible, in your case. And I'm not gonna get killed, and neither are my friends. One of my friends has actually defeated Creed before, so you don't have to worry about that. And besides, a gentleman can't just leave a lady when she's in distress."

"I _am_ not a lady in distress!" Amy said indignantly.

"Back to normal, then?" Sven smiled. Amy looked at him for a few seconds.

"I- uh-um." She said very quickly, feeling like an idiot that she had retaliated to Sven that way when he had just been trying to comfort her. Finally she said "Thank you, Sven." She felt relieved she had finally got what had been bothering her off her chest. She had been worrying about it since she woke up in the hospital

"Don't worry about it." Sven said, glad she had calmed down, "Come on, we should probably get a more suitable outfit of disguise for 'operation sitting ducks'. But first... We're gonna need to get a bounty."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven- Reflect of the Cat**

"You wait out here, I'm gonna check if there are any new bounties up, but you can't come in if you don't have a sweepers license."

"Kay." Amy gave her usual smile, and Sven was glad she was back to her usual happy-go-lucky self. Sven went into the sweeper's cafe and looked at the posters covering the wall. His eyes went straight for the one in the middle. It was worth _six million._ He ran straight towards it and grabbed it off the wall before anyone else could (although the cafe was empty apart from a bunch of sissies who would never take a bounty that high) and ran out before anyone could try and fight him for it (which had happened before).

"You were quick, what's the bounty?" Amy said as Sven came out the cafe.

"Illius Dimitri. Wanted for fifteen murders he committed just last night." Sven replied, looking at the name and information on the poster.

"Nice." Amy said sarcastically. "How much?"

Sven held up the poster and Amy gasped.

"_Six million? _That's... well they're barely ever that high!"

"You think you can handle it?"

"Yeah! Bring it on!"

...

They had made it to Tokyo. It was mid-afternoon and the parade was coming to an end.  
>"Man, that was a long trip..." Said Train, "Eve, Rinslet can we get some food?"<p>

"No!" Eve and Rinslet said at the same time. "We need to prepare for the operation, idiot." Said Rinslet exasperatedly.

"I can't do it while I'm starving!" Train complained,

"Yeah, well deal with it."

"There will be free food at the party." Inputted Eve.

"Oh yeah!" Train said happily.

"Speaking of the party," said Rinslet, "Train you're not really gonna go wearing that, are you?" She pointed at his usual blue jacket with buttons that looked like meat patties.

"Huh? What's wrong with it?" Rinslet looked at him disdainfully.

"We need to be as inconspicuous as possible so you should buy something that would help you blend in." Eve stated.

"We have to look like we're refined guests, like moi." Said Rinslet, indicating her new purple dress.

"Does that mean I have to wear posh stuff?" Train said a worried look on his face.

"Yes." Eve said.

...

"DIE YOU DISGUSTING SWEEPER!" Illius Dimitri yelled as he was about to pull the trigger for the gun pressed against Sven's head.

"Hey, don't drop your gun!" Amy's voice yelled from a few metres away. "_Don't drop your gun? Amy what the hell are you talking abou-_" Sven began, furiously, but then a perfect reflect shot cascaded around the room and hit the gun Dimitri was holding at Sven, causing him to drop it as the force of the bullet sent it flying out of his grasp. Sven punched him in the stomach while he was unarmed and send him flying. Dimitri hit the wall and fell unconscious. Sven looked around the room, wondering when Train had gotten there, recognising the reflect move. It took him a few moments to realise that it was Amy who had shot the bullet with Sven's gun Dimitri had thrown on the floor. He looked at her in astonishment for a few moments.

"You can shoot a reflect?" Sven finally said, Amazed. She had done it perfectly.

"I guess so, yeah!" Amy said, laughing. There was a pause.

"Amy, were you a gunman or sweeper before you got amnesia?"

"I'd be a gun_woman. _But I'm sorry, I can't remember." She looked over at the unconscious Dimitri. "So, that's our bounty caught!"

"Amy..."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Saving my life, of course!"

"You're welcome!" She laughed.

...

They had turned Dimitri in and now Sven and Amy had bounty money worth six million.

"We'll split it, seeing as you helped." Sven said, but Amy replied

"No way! You've already helped me so much I couldn't-"

"Look, you saved my life and a gentleman always returns the favour one way or another."

"Well... If you're sure..." Amy said, after much persuasion.

"Come on, we should get you something to blend in for 'operation-sitting-ducks'" said Sven.

"Can I get a kimono? They're posh enough, right?" Amy asked hopefully.

"Err, no."

"Oh, ok."

Sven checked round corners to make sure none of the apostles were anywhere near while they were on their way to the shops, and Amy wore Sven's hat and looked down to conceal her face from the security cameras. People said Sven looked less recognisable without his hat on anyway.

"Hey, Sven... Why do you wear an eye patch again?" Amy asked, wondering why she hadn't before.

"Why do I wear an eye-patch? Well... that's quite a long story..."

There was a silence that passed between them until Sven realised that Amy was no longer walking next to him. He turned around to see that she had stopped and was looking through one of the shop windows, but he couldn't see what she was staring at. He walked over and asked "Hey, Amy have you seen something?"

"This dress..." she said, sounding slightly distant, indicating the one in the shop window. It was a white long flowing dress with a heart shaped neckline, and had a pink flower pattern on it, and a yellow sash that had a bow at the back. Amy had the distinct feeling that she knew it from somewhere, and the pattern felt extremely familiar.

"I'm getting this one!" She said abruptly and walked into the shop. Sven, slightly baffled to how serious she was acting about some dress, followed her in. Amy asked how much the dress was and although it was mind-blowingly expensive she bought it right away with her half of the money for the bounty. The woman at the till asked if Amy was out prom-dress shopping with her father and Amy and Sven nodded.

"What was all that about?" Sven asked,

"What?"

"You seem to have your heart really set on it. It's just a dress."

"Well, the pattern reminded me of something so I thought I'd get it. Who knows, it might jog my memories." She replied, beaming.

"I see." Sven said, glad she was starting to recognise things from her past. He checked his watch, and saw it was only an hour before they needed to be at the city hall for the more refined part of the celebration wear they would need to carry out the operation.

"Come on, we should get going."

...

Train was being forced to wear a posh, itchy suit. "_A posh itchy suit?" _He thought, furiously, "_Why do I have to do this again?_"

"I don't like it." He stated moodily, finding it increasingly more uncomfortable. Why did all posh clothes have to be so hard to wear?

"Deal with it." Rinslet said scornfully.

"But it feels weird!"

"This isn't just some bit of fun, it's very serious!" She replied.

"Yes, it's very serious Train." Eve agreed. Train looked at them both as they stood there in their posh evening dresses and argued "You two don't think this is that serious, you're just using this as an excuse to buy new clothes!" Rinslet responded by taking Eve's book and throwing at his head.

"Owww! What was that for?"

We've got less than an hour left and we haven't even looked at the structure of the city hall in case we need to make a quick getaway so just buy the suit!" She said angrily. Reluctantly Train agreed to get it, with the ambition of burning it as soon as tonight was over.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight- A Stunned Cat**

Fifteen minutes until 'operation-sitting-ducks' began. People were already beginning to gather outside the city hall in their refined evening wear. Train went the plan over again in his head that they had devised.

_..._

"_The mayor's celebration in Tokyo. But you must be aware this outcome will either end in being able to evade the apostles, or becoming sitting ducks."_

"_What about the mayor's celebration?"Sven asked, feeling baffled._

"_We can't let you handle all this on your own if the apostles are after this girl." Eve said down the phone to Sven._

"_But at the same time we can't give away where you are, and even if we could to get to you without the Apostles seeing us, Rinslet says they might have bugged our phones, as they know that _you're _with this girl." Train said into it as well._

"_Yeah, so what's the plan?" Sven asked, feeling extremely curious to know._

"_It's the perfect way to go unnoticed." Eve said, taking back the phone. "There will be so many people, and if we go in disguise, me Rinslet and Train can all manage to meet with you and the girl unnoticed and get out of the place. We can go to the dance in the city hall, that's where there will be the most people. On top of protecting the girl, we can hopefully capture some of the Apostles."_

"_Wait- if they bugged our phones, why are you telling me the whole plan over one?"_

"_We will just have to be careful. And fast."_

"_You know, it's going to look a little weird if we aren't dancing like everyone else and are just looking for each other. We'll be pretty obvious."_

"_But we will be dancing."_

"_Huh?"_

"_The programme on the leaflet for the celebration says what kind of dances there are, and one dance says you switch partners."_

"_Err... Eve are you ok?"_

"_Yes, I am fine Sven. You will start the dance with the girl, and then she will switch partners from you to Train where she will be more protected."_

"_HEY, YOU MEAN I'M NOT ENOUGH GOOD AT PROTECTING A WOMAN? "_

"_You bet! I'm way more of a gentleman!" laughed Train._

"_No that's not what I mean. Creed would never try to make a move too reckless if it is Train with the girl, he wouldn't want to risk killing him." Eve said firmly. _

"_Aww, that's harsh, princess. I can still protect people..." Train said, looking slightly hurt._

"_So, we will all wear ear pieces (but unfortunately only I will be able to say anything, there is only one microphone) and I will stand guard, checking there are no Apostles and I'll warn you if there is and tell you where they are positioned. We will try to get out of there as quickly as possible."_

"_So... we're gonna get the girl to safety by... dancing?"_

"_It is the most logical thing to do. We can protect her this way and lure the Apostles of the Star to one place." Eve stated matter-of-factly, not fazed by Sven's baffled reaction. "They probably know what our plan is as they are bugging phones, so time is of the essence. And we are naming it 'Operation-sitting-ducks'."_

...

"This is mad." Said Sven after going over the plan again with Amy. They were just outside the back door of the city hall, and it was five minutes before the dance would begin.

"Yeah, it probably is..." Amy said, and looked as if she was feeling guilty again.

"No, we're not stopping the operation." Sven said firmly, seeing the look on her face.

"But I didn't say anything!"

"You were thinking it."

Amy didn't say anything.

"Amy, take this." Sven said, taking something out of his suitcase."

"What is it?"

"Tranquillizers. Just throw them at one of the apostles if they get anywhere near, but be discrete. They will all activate at the same time, so everyone you manage to hit will fall unconscious simultaneously. You've got good aim, so these will be useful if you get in trouble."

"Thanks." She smiled, taking the tiny needles.

Sven found himself worrying about Train again. Despite the fact he had decided to let Creed live a life of repentance before, he was worried that Train might do something stupid now the guy was on the move again.

"Ladies and gentleman!" They heard the mayor's voice boom from the speakers, interrupting Sven's thoughts. "Thank you very much for coming tonight!"

"_Ok, Sven, make your way in._" Eve said through the ear piece.

"Come on," Sven said to Amy, "We should get inside." They made their way into the building, which had been turned into a beautiful ball-room, with a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

...

"_Train, Rinslet, you go in too._" Train and Rinslet slipped into the grand room and tried to look as if they had been there all along. Train looked around to see if he could see Sven and the girl, but the room was so crowded it was impossible to find them amongst the huge amount of people. Eve was right; it was the busiest place and the easiest way to give Sven help and get the girl to safety without being noticed, even if the Apostles knew they were there. "_Just annoying we have to do some dancing to actually be able to_..." He thought.

"Uh... Train?" Said Rinslet,

"Yeah?" He asked, worried about the serious tone.

"Look up a sec."

Train looked up and realised a flaw in the plan. _Balconies_. There were viewing balconies that over looked the whole of the room. If one of the Apostles got up there, they would be easily spotted and literally become sitting ducks just asking to be attacked. _"Damn, I didn't count on that..._" Train thought furiously, feeling like he was going to kick himself for not thinking of that before. Luckily, Eve was situated on one of them, so could see everything that was going on, able to warn them.

"And now for the first dance!" Said the Mayor after he had finished his speech none of them were really listening to, his voice blaring through the speakers. The crowds of people got into their positions, and Train could now see Sven, although the girls face was hidden by someone's hideous enormous dress. "_Wait, I forgot about the free food!_" He remembered, feeling crest-fallen.

"If you put your hand on my waist I'll give you a knuckle sandwich, even if it is part of the dance." Rinslet threatened Train, interrupting his internal mourning.

"Ok, fine I won't." Train replied, knowing Rinslet's punches could be lethal. They got into their positions into a place where Rinslet would be able to swap with the girl with amnesia and waited for the music to start. The orchestra started to play the introduction, and it was then that Train remembered another flaw in the plan.

"Err, Rinslet..."

"What?"

"I can't dance."

...

"I can't dance." Sven looked at Amy, to stunned to say anything.

"Well, I can't remember if I can or not, I mean I might be able to when I start but-"she continued to whisper.

"Err..." Said Sven, "Amy we're screwed."

"I didn't think of that before! I'm so sorry!" She said in a panicked whisper.

"Ok, you've got good reflexes, so just follow mine and my friends lead..." He said, hoping he sounded calm and praying that Train could at least dance a little.

...

There was a few moments of pure awkwardness and a look that could kill from Rinslet until she said in an angry undertone "_Train, what the hell! What are we gonna do-_"

Everyone else in the room started to dance, and Rinslet stamped on Trains foot.

"Oww!" he said indignantly,

"Start dancing! Just copy what everyone else is doing!" she replied furiously.

...

"I think I'm getting the hang of this!" Said Amy, doing a twirl that caused her dress to billow out as she spun.

"Good." Sven said, hoping she could keep it up.

...

"_It's lucky I know how to imitate peoples moves from my training..._" Train thought as he managed to (although slightly awkwardly) pull off what everyone else was doing.

"Ok, get ready to swap partners." Rinslet whispered to Train.

"Ok!"

...

"Ok, get ready to swap partners." Sven whispered to Amy.

The ballroom music changed to a faster tempo.

...

The ballroom music had changed to a faster tempo, and people began to swap partners. Rinslet did a graceful turn and ended up as planned being partners with Sven, and both of them were completely oblivious to the fact that for Train, his heart had dropped through his stomach and the world had stopped moving when he saw who the girl with amnesia was.

**Author's note- yeah I think this chapter is a bit weird... I think it would work better as an episode... Anyway I hope you like the weird way they meet again XD I imagine the song they are dancing to as the main theme for "Howls Moving Castle".**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine A dancing Cat**

"_What-how-where-does-Saya-what-but_-" Train's thoughts went something a little like this as he stared at the girl in front of him. "_How could she be...? That's why Creed's after this girl? But wait, is this real? It couldn't be, could it? No, it's not possible, it just couldn't!"_

He felt like he was gonna pass out any minute. Somewhere amongst his jumble of thoughts, he found the words "_Keep dancing idiot, or we're gonna get noticed!"_

He took her hands and started again to dance slightly awkwardly, and looked into Saya's eyes, and felt a hollow feeling when they showed no recognition at all.

...

_Why is that guy looking at me like that_?" were Amy's first thoughts when she switched to be partners with Sven's friend. He was gawping at her in a really weird way... He had spiky brown hair and golden coloured eyes that were staring at her like she was some kind of strange alien.

"Train-kun, stop staring at me like that..." She said, feeling embarrassed. Then realised she had called him a name at the beginning of the sentence.

...

"Train-kun, stop staring at me like that..." Saya said, looking embarrassed. Then she looked up, surprised, as if she had realised she had called him by his name at the beginning of the sentence.

"Uh, err, ah, what?" Train heard himself say, and felt like kicking himself for saying for something so stupid to her after all this time.

...

"Uh, err, ah, what?" Amy felt like bursting into laughter. Train-kun was pulling interesting faces again... "_Wait, what_?" She thought, "_I've done it again! I called him Train-kun_..." Realising she wasn't keeping in time with everyone else, she quickly did a little twirl like all the other girls and came back round to see Train-kun, or Sven's friend or whoever the hell he was, staring at her in amazement.

...

"_Her dress is the same pattern as her old kimono..._" Train thought as she did a twirl and the dress billowed around her. "_Wait, what the hell, that isn't important! I should really say something..."_

...

"Err, Sven?" Said Rinslet,

"Yeah, is something wrong?" Sven asked her.

"Is it me, or is Train looking at the girl with amnesia in a really weird way?"

Sven looked over his shoulder. She was right. He was looking at Amy like he was seeing a human being for the first time, his eyes wide and at the same time looking like he was going to pass out. "That's... kind of weird." Said Sven, wondering why.

"I mean, I know she's quite pretty," Said Rinslet, "But I don't think that's the kind of face you usually pull when you have the hots for someone..."

"Too right..." Sven said, and felt sorry for Amy, who had a bewildered look on her face. "_Why is Train looking at her that way? It's like he'd seen a... Ghost_." It was at that moment that everything seemed to fit into place, like he had completed a jigsaw he thought he had lost the pieces of.

"Rinslet." He heard himself say, surprised by how calm he sounded.

"What?"

"The girl was saved by a man dressed in all black."

"Yeah, so?"

"Train doesn't remember much from that night because of the explosion."

"Sven, what are you talking abo-"

"Creed Diskenth hates that girls guts... and this one time I thought he was calling her 'bitch' but... what if he was actually calling her something else?"

"Sven?" Said Rinslet, wondering what the hell he was trying to get at.

"And now Train's looking at her..." He continued, "Like he's seen a ghost."

Realisation dawned on Rinslet just before Sven had finished speaking.

"No... No way! That's not-!" She began, hardly daring to believe it. "She couldn't be Saya Minatsuki?"

"I think she is." Sven said, looking at Saya in awe. All this time... that's who Amy had been.

"You know what's really weird?"

"Err, weirder than this?" Rinslet asked.

"The whole time I was with her I kept on thinking that her and Train would make really good friends."

"Wait, so you've been with her for the best part of a _week_ and you didn't figure this out!" Rinslet said furiously. She looked over at Train and Saya. "She doesn't look like she's remembered yet." She said, worried.

"No, she doesn't..." Sven replied, anxious she would soon because Train looked like he could pass out any minute, and Amy, or Saya, wouldn't have the faintest clue why or what to do. It was just then that Amy/Saya stumbled backwards, her hands clapped to her mouth and she looked at Train as if she was seeing him for the first time.

"I think... She just remembered." Said Rinslet.

...Amy looked into his golden eyes that stared back into her own blue ones. They seemed... familiar. "_Wait? Is that why he's staring at me like that? Is he someone I know from the past?" _She looked, at him harder, trying to remember. Suddenly, she was reminded of the song she had remembered before, and different roof-top under a starry sky flashed into her mind. "_Wait, what's that about_?" she thought, trying to work out where the image had come from. Then it all came rushing into her mind at once. Drinking milk, fighting one of the people who had chased her and Sven, going on a race, a bright blue room, a dark alley way, being covered in blood, being held in his arms, fireworks and tears streaming down her cheeks. As the memories came back, she stumbled backwards, her hands clapped to her mouth and tears' filling her eyes as she looked at Train-kun, remembering who he was.

"Tr-Tr-ain-kun?" She whispered, "Train-kun, I-I-I remember!"

...

"Tr-Tr-ain-kun?" She whispered, "Train-kun, I-I-I remember!" Train hardly believed he'd heard those words correctly, but felt happiness happier than anything he had ever felt before when she spoke. They stood and stared at each other for a few moments, Saya looking as if she was about to start crying at any moment. Train suddenly realised people were starting to notice that they weren't dancing like everyone else, and tried to pull himself together and stop gawping at her. He quickly grabbed her hands and started to dance again. Saya got the message and quickly managed to keep in time with all the other people.

"Long-time-no-see." He whispered to her, feeling a weird feeling like he could laugh and cry at the same time, smiling.

...

"Long-time-no-see." He whispered to her, and Saya felt like she could laugh and cry at the same time when she saw him smile. Train-kun never smiled. She thought she might have seen him smile once before, when they were having a race, but never like this. In fact, she didn't think she'd ever seen _anyone _smile like that; he looked so happy and care-free. She didn't think she'd ever see the day when Train could feel that way; he'd always seemed so sad.

How could she have forgotten? Saya thought as they danced. How could she have forgotten those memories? They were so important... And she had forgotten that Train-kun ever existed? But wait, why hadn't he known where she was? He was the last person who was with her before she was at the hospital, wasn't he? And... the figure dressed in black who carried her to someone must have been Train-kun! But, if he ran back in... and didn't know what hospital she was in, if she was even still alive...

"Train-kun." She paused before she continued, then took another breath and said "Did you think that I was dead?"

Train looked suddenly guilty, as if he'd make a really big mistake and didn't want her to know. Saya, able to guess from the look on his face, felt her heart drop through her stomach.

...

"Did you think that I was dead?"

"_Wait, what am I supposed to say to that? 'Yes Saya, for two years I thought you were dead and tried four times to kill the man I thought killed you'? I don't think that would go down too well..._"

Saya's expression of horror told him that she knew the answer: yes.

"I'm so sorry!" She said, looking even more as if she was going to burst into tears.

"But it wasn't your fault!" Train, said wondering why she was blaming herself. "And... you're not dead!" Train replied, smiling again. She wasn't. She really wasn't. The fact hit him in that like a ton of bricks, as it hadn't quite sunk in before. She was alive. _Alive_. And smiling back at him, just like she used to. She hadn't stopped smiling like he thought she had for these two years. It took all his will power not to run forwards, fling his arms around her and hold her like he'd never let go.

...

When she saw Train-kun smile at her like that, she couldn't help smiling back. It was weird how infectious it was. She felt tears streaming down her cheeks, and didn't bother to wipe them away. Train-kun's eyes looked like they were filling up with tears too, but he quickly wiped them away and laughed. That was another first. She'd _never _heard him laugh before. She found herself cracking up too, but tried to stifle it. They didn't want to attract any unwanted attention. She locked his eyes on his, not wanting to look away, for fear it would end this moment where she never thought she'd felt happier.

...

"Is it me... or are they enjoying themselves?" Sven said, looking at the Train and Amy ("_Saya she's called, Saya! This is gonna take some getting used to..."_) as they started laughing, tears streaming down Saya's cheeks.

"Fair enough." Remarked Rinslet, seeing this too. "You know, they're actually quite good." She said as they watched them dance, and although Train was still looked like he had to think hard about making the right moves, the pair of them looked expert at it, Saya's long dress blowing outwards as she spun and twirled. They both looked like they were thoroughly enjoying the dance and had forgotten everyone else around them.

"They both have good reflexes, they would be..." Sven replied, watching the two.

"Sven, Rinslet." Eve's voice said through his ear piece, "Turn anti-clock-wise if that girl is Saya Minatsuki."

"_So, she worked it out already, huh? Eve, you're a genius."_ They quickly did an anti-clockwise turn while everyone else did a clock-wise one, and Sven looked up at the balcony to see Eve gasping in amazement, hardly daring to believe it.

...

They had turned anti-clock wise. "_She's ... The girl is... Saya! No wonder Train is looking at her like that._" Eve thought as she found out she had guessed right. It all fitted really, although it was still hard to believe. No-wonder Creed hated her... But wait! The whole point of the plan was that Creed wouldn't attack in danger of hurting Train! If he saw him and Saya like this ... it was likely that he would go berserk.

Eve scanned the room, looking for any sign of the apostles. It was then that she noticed around ten men wearing black suits and sunglasses situated around the room. She couldn't see their eyes because of the dark sunglasses they were wearing, but they were all facing where Train and Saya were dancing. She saw a tiny bulge in the right side of their long jackets, seeing where they concealed their guns. She had been so busy trying to work out why Train and the girl were laughing and crying, she hadn't even noticed them before. She looked over to Train and Saya, who didn't look like they had seen them yet.

"Train. The men in the black suits and sunglasses are watching you." She said through the micro-phone to Train's earpiece.

...

"Train. The men in the black suits and sunglasses are watching you." Train's eyes finally looked away from Saya's and he looked around the room. Eve was right. How could he have not noticed before?

...

Saya could just hear a young girl's voice crackle through Train's earpiece in a monotone. She saw his eyes scan the room and they suddenly changed to look serious and alert.

"Train?" She said, worried about what had caused the sudden change in atmosphere.

"They're here." He replied in a low voice. "And they know you are too."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- A Panicking Cat**

"They're here." He replied in a low voice. "And they know you are too." There was a pause before Saya said "Where?"

"The men in black suits and sunglasses. Don't look as if you've noticed." He added quickly as Saya began to look around for them. "There's one situated at each exit, so if we try to escape they'll know." He looked back to Saya, noticing her hands felt tense.

"Hey, I'm not going to let him hurt you again. I promise." Train said, trying to reassure her.

...

"Hey, I'm not going to let him hurt you again. I promise." Said Train reassuringly, and Saya looked up in surprise. "I'm not scared." She said, and found that she wasn't. Train looked surprised. "I was before, that was when I didn't know who he was, or who _I_ was..." She continued, "But, if he wants me dead, I want to show him I'm alive!" A determined, confident look came into her eyes "And plus... I've got these." Saya showed Train the tranquilliser needles that were concealed in a fold of her silk glove. He smiled and nodded, immediately working out the plan.

...

"And that's the end of the first dance!" Blared the mayor's voice, "For the next song we are taking requests, so please come up and choose a tune!"

Eve saw Saya immediately let go of Train's hand after the announcement and run over to the orchestra playing. "Train, what are you and Saya doing?" Eve said through his end of the earpiece as Saya started talking to the orchestra. Train looked up at her on the balcony and winked. Eve felt even more bewildered, and wished that they had more than one microphone.

...

The orchestra looked pretty relieved at her request, glad to have a break. One of them had the song on CD, and put it into the player connected to the speakers. Saya quickly ran back to Train and took his hands in hers, ready. The song that played through the speakers was "_Speed Over Beethoven_".

...

"Say, what the heck are they doing?" Sven said, confused as Eve as "_Speed Over Beethoven_" began to play through the speakers and Train and Saya began to dance on their own to the techno remix of the classical song.

"_com_

_Into the night, you'll make me cry  
>I need your love, to save my life<em>

_I need you while my piano gently weeps  
>Listen to Beethoven<em>"

Saya was spinning extremely fast and thrusting right arm out-wards gracefully in time to the song when it came to the point when she had to twirl. Again, they both looked like they were enjoying themselves immensely.

"Not a clue." Replied, Rinslet, baffled. Saya seemed even better at dancing than usual; her air had a new kind of determined confidence about it. "But... is it me or do they look like they have a plan?" She said, noticing the new determined aura that had developed around the two of them.

"Yeah, it does..." Sven replied, trying to work out what it was. Everyone was watching them now, as they danced expertly due to their brilliant reflexes, and they seemed to relish in it, as if... "They want to apostles to notice!" Sven exclaimed as he worked out the plan, "They want them to see that they're both still fighting. And..." Sven trailed off as he saw something silver flash through the air as Saya spun. "The tranquillisers!"

"Huh?" asked Rinslet.

"The tranquillising needles I gave her, she's throwing them at our followers in the black suits." Sven said, realising that was why Saya was thrusting her right arm in different directions. He smiled at the genius idea, "The dance is a way of covering it up. You could never tell unless you knew she had them... They all activate and release the powerful sedative at the same time, so no one will notice until they all fall unconscious. And then Train and Saya will be able to use the distraction of them all collapsing at once to make a quick getaway unnoticed!"

...

"_Another one hit_!" Saya thought as the fifth needle found its target.

"Ok, five more to go." Train whispered into her ear. She nodded and grinned at him, relishing at the fact that everyone was looking at them. "_Good, they know I'm fighting._" She thought defiantly.

"_A melody, will set you free__  
><em>_You need my love, deep in your mind___

_I need you while my piano gently weeps__  
><em>_Music gonna save your li-i-ife_"

Six. Seven. Eight needles had hit. They had to act quickly, or not all the followers would be knocked out in time. She through the ninth needle too, and it too reached its goal. One more to go. She remembered Sven telling her that the tranquillisers activated in just under six minutes after the first one hit. How long had it already been? She spotted the last man in the black suit and sunglasses watching them as if he was trying to work out what they were up to. She threw the tranquilliser at him but it missed by an inch and sunk into the wooden door-frame next to him.

"It's ok: just throw another one, but quickly." Train said, seeing the panic on Saya's face. But the man in the black suit had noticed the silver needle stuck in the wood beside him, and even though his face was hidden behind the sunglasses, they could see the moment realisation dawn on it. He reached for his gun, concealed underneath his jacket, and so did Train. But before either of them could draw, the eleventh needle found its way to the final follower.

"_Beethoven, Beethoven, Beethoven, Beethoven, Beethoven_!"

All ten dropped unconscious just as the song finished, and people screamed in alarm as they collapsed and knocked over glasses of wine out of people's hands and off waiter's trays as they fell, causing glass to smash everywhere. One of their guns slid across the floor, causing more commotion as people screamed at the sight of the weapon. "_C'mon, let's go!_" Train said to Saya urgently, and they tried to run for the exit, indicating for Sven, Rinslet and Eve to do the same. But before they could even make it across the room, the crystal chandelier came crashing down and the roof collapsed in as a familiar voice screamed insanely "_DIE, YOU DAMN WITCH!_" The force caused Train to let go of Saya's hand, and he panicked as he was thrown across the room along with the debris of the building unable to see for the dust that had filled the air. "_Saya!_" He shouted, and felt his heartbeat quicken when he didn't hear an answer. "SAYA!" He yelled just before he hit the wall of the building, barely registering the pain caused by the impact. He got up and started to run forwards blindly, dust getting in his eyes and filling his lungs. He couldn't lose her. Not again. Not now he'd found she was alive after all this time.

...

Train's hand was gone. She flew through the air and gasped out involuntarily in pain as he hit a stone pillar. Shattered crystals from the ruined chandelier flew through the air like rain, Saya heard Train yelling out her name above the screams of terror from the guests of the dance, but she couldn't answer. Hitting the pillar had winded her, and she could barely breathe, let alone shout back. Everyone was running for their lives now, or searching for their friends before making an escape from the city hall. Finally, she managed to gasp:

"Train-kun!"

...

"Train-kun!" He heard her gasp out, and she sounded like she was in pain. Train ran towards her voice as fast as his legs, screaming in agony, would carry him. It was then that he collided with someone. "Hey, Train!" He heard Sven's voice come from the person he collided with, and he yelled "SVEN HELP ME FIND HER!" desperately. Sven nodded and tried to see through the dust, which was starting to clear. The guests had almost got out of the place now, and he saw the silhouette of Rinslet running towards them, and Eve, with her wings out, touched down on the floor next to them. It was when the dust cleared completely that they saw Saya on the floor against a pillar, Creed just twenty metres away across the room. Preeta Ghoul, Shiki and Echidna were watching from the ruined balconies, and Echidna looked as if her heart had just been ripped in two as she realised why Creed was after this girl. Train ran towards Saya, but was grabbed by Eve from behind. "_Eve, let go!_" he yelled, oblivious to the reason why Eve had grabbed him.

"Train, don't go any further, or you'll die!" Train's expression of anger turned to bewilderment before Eve picked up a piece of crystal chandelier and threw it at the hazy yet clear screen he hadn't noticed that had formed in front of them. It exploded when it hit the invisible barrier, shattering into red hot fragments.

...

Red shards flew as the crystal exploded "There's a barrier, don't even touch it!" The girl with the long blonde hair shouted at him, and Train stopped trying to run towards it, and looked at Saya with a panicked look in his eyes from the other side of the barrier.

"Very good." Creed sneered from her side of the clear wall, "It's a new form of Tao. If you want to know, it's called 'Death Cage'. If anyone touches it, from out-side or in, that's what will happen." Saya heard him laugh dementedly, and felt a cold fear sweep over her again. "_You can't get in, and she can't get out! You can watch me break the spell and kill the witch who has bewitched you for so long! For a while, I was foolish enough to think you hadn't come back to me because she wasn't a witch at all, that you had just become 'free' but then I found out she was still walking on this earth, that you were still enchanted!" _He shouted, sounding deranged.

"Don't you _dare_ go anywhere near her." Train said, pulling out his gun. He looked angry. Really angry. Saya was surprised that Creed didn't flinch away at the look on his face, even with the protection of the death cage, but he just laughed, as if Train was a child who had said something funny because he didn't know any better. "You'll thank me after her _execution_. You can watch it from there."

...

"You'll thank me after her _execution_. You can watch it from there." Train felt a hot surge of anger and desperation and ran forward, trying to get Saya out of the way as Creed drew his sword. Sven was running forward too, but Eve grabbed them both them with her hair formed into massive fists. "_Sven! Train! Getting yourselves killed isn't going to help!_" Rinslet shouted from somewhere behind him. Train stopped struggling and instead tried to find a weak point in the death cage. He managed to spot a tiny gap about the size of a football that was less hazy than the rest of the barrier, looked at Saya and threw Hades through the gap. The oricalcum weapon was strong enough to break through. Saya stood up and caught it as it spun through the air with one hand.

...

"NO! DON'T GIVE THAT WITCH YOUR BEAUTIFUL WEAPON AGAIN!" Saya heard Creed shout, "SHE'S CONTAMINATING IT!"

Train ignored him, and looked at Saya, his expression saying "_Don't lose_." Saya nodded, and turned to Creed "You know," She said, taken aback by how confident she sounded, "you caught me off guard last time. And I assure you, it won't happen again."

Creed launched himself towards her, sword raised, and she got ready to fight. "_I can't lose._" She thought, "_For Train-Kun's sake._"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11- Fighting for the Cat**

Echidna watched it all happen again from the balcony. It was the same as before. Creed was slipping away from her again, because of Train Heartnet. She had thought it was over, Creed had been getting better lately, and had even started to smile properly. She had thought they could be happy, but then something went wrong. He found out that a particular girl was still alive. He got angry, smashed things, and Echidna could see his other side coming through. Whoever this girl was, she had done something bad to Creed, and Creed couldn't cope with it. She was afraid he would end up hurting himself, and couldn't bear to see that happen. Echidna had contacted former members of the Apostles Shiki and Preeta Ghoul, and vowed to try and find this girl. She wasn't going to let her take Creed away from her. She almost caught her, but then she was with the sweeper and things got more difficult. Then Creed found a way to enhance his Tao. She didn't know how he did it; he just vanished for a couple of days until he came back with a new power, saying he would find this girl. And now the girl was... Saya Minatsuki. Echidna felt as if her heart had been torn in two as she watched Creed. She wished there was a way to get in the death cage, to stop him, but she could only watch as he slipped further and further away from her, leaving her alone.

...

"You caught me off guard last time. And I assure you, it won't happen again." Creed launched himself at her and Saya jumped out the way, just missing the blade. "_Well, at least it isn't invisible this time..._" Saya thought as she avoided it. She landed on her feet and heard Creed behind her. She dodged his next attack again, and his sword destroyed the polished ground she just moved from. He continued to swipe at her with his sword and she ran as fast had she could to avoid it and it just smashed the building, causing more debris. It was then that Saya realised she had an advantage. Creed was angry. Really angry. He wasn't thinking about or aiming his attacks properly, so she could dodge them easily. But she wouldn't be able to forever. She tried to shoot at his leg so he couldn't walk, and wasn't surprised when he easily sliced through the bullet with his sword. But while he was distracted with stopping the first bullet, Saya shot a reflect that bounded across the room and managed to hit him in the arm. But just like last time, the bullet was futile. Although he grabbed his arm in pain, Creed recovered and continued as if it had never happened just moments later, with an amused look on his face. "Is that really the_ best_ you can do?" He sneered at her.

...

Eve could see Train shaking. He looked terrified, and that was a look she had never seen on his face before. His hand was clenched tightly into a fist, and his nails dug into his skin, so blood dripped down from his hand. Sven looked angry and desperate, but the look on Train's face scared her.

...

"_She's going to lose. I'm going to lose her again._" Train watched, terrified as Saya fought with Creed. She was good at dodging, but there was no way she could survive this. Creed wouldn't stop until he or Saya was dead, and... Saya would never kill anyone, no-matter how much they tried to hurt her. That was the reason people could take advantage of her. She was too kind.

...

Saya crashed into another stone pillar and almost fell over. Creed tried to stab her while she was still stumbling, and she blocked the sword with Train's gun. He was now just inches away from her, looking at her with a murderous look in his eyes, laughing. He thrust his sword directly for her stomach and Saya leapt to the side, and the sword ripped through her dress instead. She ran in her ruined and torn dress, covered in bruises, and she was running barefooted now. As she ran she caught sight of Train's face. He looked terrified, and she couldn't take her eyes away from his face when she saw his expression, and how afraid he was of losing her. She couldn't lose. But she couldn't fight Creed and win either. She had to be clever.

...

Saya's eyes met his from the inside the death cage as she ran. Creed was running behind her, sword aimed for her head. "SAYA GET OUT THE WAY!" Train yelled, and could hear Sven yelling too. Saya looked behind her and dodged the attack, and the sword cut a scratch on her cheek and a centimetre off her hair. She had dodged those last two attacks narrowly, and Train could see she was getting tired. Creed went for her again, screaming in rage and Saya dodged the blade but was knocked backwards, dropping Hades. She hit the floor painfully and skidded across the floor because of the force. She stopped just before she hit the barrier of the death cage, and she looked like she was unconscious. Train felt his body go numb as Creed made his way towards her. Everything was moving in slow motion, and he watched, not being able to do anything about it. "Saya." He said in a whisper. He tried again, his voice shaking "Saya, get up." Before he knew it he was screaming "SAYA GET UP PLEASE I'M NOT LOSING YOU AGAIN!"He tried to run towards her, forgetting about the barrier. Creed was running too, and then he was in the air, ready to slam his sword into her from above. His sword was a metre away, half a metre, what looked like just a few inches and then...

...

Train was screaming. Screaming at her to get up. She almost did, wanting him to stop, but told herself not to, or the plan wouldn't work. "_I'm so sorry Train, I'll be OK, don't worry, please._" She tried to say to him telepathically, wishing there was a way she could tell him she wasn't going to die. It made her feel sick with guilt hearing him shouting like that. She could hear Creed running nearer and nearer, and then suddenly she could feel the wind caused by the blade above her. "_Wait for it..._" She thought, "_Don't jump yet, just a little further... NOW!_" Saya pushed herself up with her hands into the air and out of the way less than a nano-second before she would have died. Creed smashed into the death cage, his sword smashing it and destroying it as she did a graceful back-flip in the air, with what looked like shattered, glowing white glass from the death cage falling like a shower of hail around her. She landed on her feet, not concussed at all. "_It worked!_" Saya thought as her feet touched the ground. Creed had immediately believed that she was unconscious when she had faked it, and destroyed the prison he created for her himself.

...

Saya landed on her feet, not concussed at all. Train ran towards her, able to get through the newly created gap in the barrier, but then Creed made a swipe at him with his sword. "_No, I won't let her touch you! I'll kill you before I let her!_" He screamed madly, running towards Train this time in the rage of his plan failing. Saya was running towards him too, but Train was knocked backwards by exploding barrier of the cage. "Train!" He heard Eve, Sven and Rinslet yell as he hit the hard flaw. His vision went blurred, and could feel a searing pain in his head. He already could feel the effects of concussion trying to make him fall unconscious but didn't give into them. He looked up, his head feeling as hard to lift as lead. When he did, he could see Creed six metres away, his sword ready to attack.

...

Train was on the ground, and not getting up. And he definitely wasn't feigning it like she was. Creed had lost it: now he was trying to kill Train too. Saya heard the Sven and the girl with the long blonde hair and the girl with the purple hair shout at Train. She heard the woman standing on the balcony she thought she had seen on TV yelling out Creed's name, begging him to stop. Her voice sounded like she was crying. Train looked up and saw Creed with his sword raised, and Saya ran faster, cutting her feet on broken crystal.

...

Train saw Saya run in front of him, shielding him from the attack. She grabbed hold of the sharp blade held by Creed and skidded across the floor until she had slowed Creed down was standing right in front of Train, holding the blade which was pointing at her stomach.

"_Saya, no! What the hell are you doing?"_ He yelled at her. He couldn't let her die for him. He just couldn't. Her own blood from her hands was trickling down the sword and stained her silk white gloves red, but she didn't let go. She just stood in front of Train, weapon less and ready to take any attack from Creed, completely unable to defend herself.

...

The witch ran in front of Train and grabbed Creed's sword, and pushed against him, cutting her own hands but slowing Creed down. She managed to stop him right in front of Train, the sword pointing at her own stomach. Creed looked at her in shock. "_Why would she defend him? She doesn't really care about Train, she's just a witch who wanted to bewitch him_!" Train was shouting at her to move out the way, but still she didn't. Even though if she didn't she would die.

"Why... are you...?" Creed began, stunned at what had just happened.

"You might have beaten me up pretty bad, but I'm not letting you anywhere near Train-kun!_"_

...

"You might have beaten me up pretty bad, but I'm not letting you anywhere near Train-kun!_"_ Train had never heard Saya sound angry before. It wasn't that she had shouted, but you could tell that Creed had just crossed the line. Creed stared at her, too shocked to attack "But... _you don't even_-"Creed said, but Saya interrupted him.

"_Don't you dare say I don't give a damn about Train-kun_!" She was shouting now, "_Don't you dare say I'm just some witch who wants to enchant him or whatever other crap you come up with! Because he's my best friend, and I'm not letting you anywhere near him!_"

...

"_Because he's my best friend, and I'm not letting you anywhere near him!_" She shouted at him defiantly.

"_What does she mean?" _Thought Creed,_ "Best friend? No, surely this is a ploy- a trap! She must have a way to defend herself, with her disgusting magic! She's trying to ensnare me too, by making me think that she cares about him_!" Then he realised. She believed that this world wasn't revolting, when it clearly and obviously was. She had almost had Train fool him that it wasn't, and he had believed it for a short amount of time, but he could see clearly now. And now she was trying to keep Train here, in this disgusting revolting world!

But still, he didn't attack. He didn't try to rip her apart with his sword. He just continued to stare at her. What was wrong with him? This wasn't... It wasn't...

"You know..." The witch began to say, calm this time, "The last time we met, you said this world was revolting. That it wasn't worthy of existence... Why is it... That you believe that?" She looked up at Creed, with her bright blue eyes.

"I guess," She continued, "I've been one of the lucky ones. To think that this life is worth living. I can't even imagine what you must have gone through to think otherwise."

Creed remembered the days when his own mother starved and abused him- and then the wretched days that followed. The days he tried to push away in the past.

"Because I really love this world." Said the witch. "I really do. I love my friends and the time we spend together." She smiled at him. Why would she smile? Why would she...?

"You don't have to hate this world. You can learn to love it. If you just appreciate it with the people who mean something to you." Said Saya.

...

"You don't have to hate this world. You can learn to love it. If you just appreciate it with the people who mean something to you."

Train didn't dare breathe, afraid he might break the silence that could be heard with Saya's words, which listened without a sound interrupting, and if he stopped the silence Creed might dig his lethal sword into her. What felt like hours past, or maybe it was just a minute, a few seconds or a moment. And still Creed didn't attack. He looked at Saya, the same, shocked look on his face. It felt as if the world had stopped moving.

...

Why couldn't he kill her? Why wasn't he attacking? He wasn't even calling her a witch anymore, when he looked at her he thought of her as "Saya". What was... why...? Then the answer hit him. He didn't want to. He didn't want to kill her. And he wanted to believe her words so badly. What did she mean? "_If you just appreciate it with the people who mean something to you._"? Creed thought of Echidna. Was that what she meant? People who meant something to him? He stared into Saya's bright blue eyes, and made his decision.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 A Crying Cat**

Creed was gone. One minute he had been pointing the sword at Saya, and now... he had just vanished, with Saya left holding the blade of the sword in her bleeding hands. Echidna, Preeta Ghoul, and Shiki were nowhere to be seen either. There were a few moments of stunned silence that followed, and then Saya dropped the sword, which clanged on the hard polished but wrecked floor, and then her knees buckled and she collapsed. Train ran forwards and caught her gently in his arms before she hit the ground.

"Saya! Saya, hey, are you Ok?" he said, shaking her gently to try and wake her up.

Her eyes flickered open and she looked up at Train with her turquoise eyes.

"Train-kun." She said, covered in cuts and bruises, yet still smiling as if she didn't have a care in the world. Train finally gave in to the emotion he had been trying to hid when they were trying not to be noticed, and pulled her into a tight hug and held her, never wanting to let go. There were tears streaming down his cheeks. He couldn't remember the last time he had cried. _She was ok_. He didn't know what she did to make Creed leave but she was ok. He felt Saya's arms around him as she hugged him back.

...

Sven considered running forwards and hugging Amy ("_her names Saya, dammit! Man, this is confusing!" _he thought) too, but then realised he would probably end up being a bit of a gooseberry, so stayed where he was.

"Wait... We didn't get any of the apostles for the bounty! Aww man, my life sucks out loud!" Sven said, feeling furious with himself.

"And I didn't have time to nab any of those stuck up snob's diamonds!" Complained Rinslet.

"Say... about just now... What just happened?" Said Sven

"I'm not sure." Replied Eve, "But... I think I understand how Train was able to change so much since he met her." She said, looking at Saya. They paused.

"This place is a wreck!" Said Rinslet, looking around the once grand room.

"Err, do you guys think we should leave them to it?" Sven said, nodding towards Train and Saya who were on the floor hugging each other.

"Probably..." Said Rinslet, and they made their way silently out the building, picking their way through the debris.

...

Train's arms were warm as he held her. It was a few moments before Saya realised that he was crying, but she could feel the warm tears dripping onto her neck. Before she knew it she was crying too. Crying with relief, and crying because for some reason, all the time she would have spent missing Train when she had amnesia seemed to hit her like a tsunami all at once. She hugged him back tightly, never wanting to let go. Sven and the two girls were gone now, and her and Train were alone in the wrecked, beautiful room, her clothes torn and her body battered. She didn't know how much time had passed while they clung to each other, Train rocking her gently and stroking her hair. She closed her eyes and blocked everything else out apart from Train, and then for some reason, the song she always used to sing on the roof-tops was in her head.

"_Sing a song onto the world,_

_Rising high the clouds unfurl..._

_Fan the flames into the past,_

_Here, now, our lives will last..._

_We'll never know the times of pain..._

_Fall down fall down, falls the rain,_

_My life won't quite end._"

Saya wondered why the last line changed slightly, but didn't think about it too hard. It was then that she realised she was getting blood all over Train's suit.

"Oh no, Train-kun, I'm so sorry!" Saya said, breaking away,

"For what?" He asked, bewildered.

"I got blood all over your suit!" She said, looking really guilty. Train saw the look on her face and burst out laughing. She looked at him, confused.

"I was gonna burn it after tonight anyway. It's horrible." He smiled, and Saya laughed.

"Well, I guess that's Ok then!" She said. Train looked at her hands and his eyes widened at how deep the cuts were.

"Hey, your hands!" He said, and Saya looked down at them, the white gloves covered in crimson.

"I didn't even notice!" She said, surprised. Train took off his tie and tore it into two parts, and then wrapped them round her hands like a bandage to stop the blood loss.

"Oh, I'm Ok, really-" Saya began, but Train interrupted,

"Well, it's better than burning it." He finished the bandages and looked back up at her, then realised their faces were just a few inches apart. Without realising it, without even thinking about it, they had both leaned in, and their lips met. Train thought that it was just like the fireworks that had lit up the sky on the day of the festival they missed, as he kissed her with his eyes closed. He could feel her warm tears against his cheek, and she could feel his. It felt like it an eternity later when they finally broke away from each other, and looked into each other's eyes, too stunned to say anything.

"Did... Did you mean that?" Saya said, hardly daring to believe what had just happened. Train looked her in the eye and nodded while whispering "Yes." And he hoped against hope that that was the right answer. Saya looked at him, stunned, for a few moments, and broke into the biggest, most infectious smile he'd ever seen her wear, and that was saying something. She laid her head on his shoulder, and Train wrapped his arms around her again. It was a few moments later that they heard the faint noises of a police siren.

"They took their time." Saya remarked, regarding how long it had been since the building had been smashed into.

"C'mon, we should get going." Train said, standing up and pulling Saya up gently by the hand. "Personally, I don't think my insurance can pay for this much damage."

"Kay!" Saya grinned, and they left the destroyed ballroom.

...

"I did it again, didn't I, Echidna?" There was a pause before she replied

"Yes. But I forgive you." Creed looked at her, astonished.

"But..." he began, but trailed off, not sure what to say.

"Just promise me not to do it again, my love." Echidna said, and Creed found himself smiling. He promised her he wouldn't.

"Creed...Why didn't you? Why didn't you attack? What stopped you?" Echidna asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. Again, there was a pause.

"It's because... I was wrong. She was never a witch." He said, finally. He just wished he could have realised it sooner, and caused Train and Saya less pain.

...

"You were with her an entire week and you didn't figure it out!" Annette said exasperatedly to Sven.

"That's what Rinslet said..." Sven replied, looking slightly hurt. It had been a week since they had found out the girl was really Saya Minatsuki, and Sven and Eve were in Annette's cafe. Rinslet had gone off on another one of her jobs, so it was just Sven, Eve, Annette, a few sweepers, and the waitress that seemed to serve at every single food place they went to in the sweeper's cafe.

"Say, when did you hire her exactly?" Sven said, indicating the waitress.

"A couple of days ago. Why?" Annette replied.

"She's following us, I swear..." Sven said, and received a glare from the red-haired waitress and responded by hiding behind his newspaper guiltily; trying to pretend it wasn't him who said it.

"Hey, cheap-skate." She said, coming over. "I see you can at least afford food today."

"Hey, I'm not a cheap-skate!" replied Sven defensively

"Riiiight." The waitress said sarcastically. "Hey, by the way, where's your son gone?" She added, realising that Train wasn't there.

"You tell me. And he's _not_ my son!"

"Cousin then. Whatever..." She sighed and walked off

"Sven, where do think Train and Saya are?" Eve said, putting down "_Pride and Prejudice._"

"I'm sure they'll both turn up eventually. Train did last time, didn't he?" Sven replied, remembering the time Train vanished for a week after the Eden incident.

"Do you think that Saya will want to come with us?" She asked.

"I expect so." Said Sven, smiling.

"Sven, I never asked," Said Eve,

"What?"

"What's Saya like?" Sven thought for a moment then said "She's like Train." There was a pause then Eve said "She's not coming with us. I don't think we could take it financially if she's like Train."

Sven laughed and said quickly "No, I mean she loves roof-tops and milk, don't worry."

"So they're soul mates?" Eve asked,

"Well, if liking the same weird things makes you soul mates, then yes, I guess..." Sven grinned.

"Well I hope you haven't gone falling for her, Sven." Said Annette, "I don't think Train would forgive you for that."

"No way!" Said Sven truthfully. Saya was, and always would be, just a good friend.

...

_Train-kun has barely let go of my hand since we saw each other again. I don't mind. In fact, my hand fits perfectly into his. We're going to the firework festival today. It's the one we missed last time, but we won't be trying to see the fireworks in that alley-way again this time. Train is better at dealing with crowds now, and he's even quite sociable. It's amazing how much he's changed. I'd even go as far as saying that he's happy-go-lucky, and still just as good at making me laugh._

_Train-kun said he'd buy me ramune. I can't believe he's remembered something so stupid, but he says he wants to anyway. But I'll be buying him some too, seeing as he beat me at the race this time._

_He's asked me if I'd like to come with him. With Sven and his friend Eve, as sweepers together. I could hardly believe it when he told me he was a sweeper now. It made me so happy. I told him that I'd love to come. And I really would._

**The End**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi! I've decided I'm going to write a series of one-shots at the end of this fanfiction because I have a lot of head cannons about what happened to our favourite sweepers next... Originally the first was just going to be an epilogue but I wanna write more! Any way, I hope you enjoy them, and please reveiw!**

**1.) Real**

"Train-kun..."

"Yeah?" said Train. It had been a week since he had found out Saya was alive, and just after they had finally got to see the fireworks properly together. Saya was carrying a giant black cat she had won at a shooting game, and they both had an enormous tub-full of Candy-floss and a bottle of ramune each. Saya wore a new, blue kimono dress that was just above knee length to suit the summer heat. Their hands were slipped into one another as they walked.

"While I was still in a coma in hospital..." She continued, but paused, not quite sure what to say next.

"Hey, don't leave me hanging, that's mean!" said Train as Saya trailed off.

"Well, you'll probably laugh!" grinned Saya,

"No I won't, what were you goin' to say?"

Saya decided to continue, "Well, when I was still in a coma I had this really weird dream..."

"What happened?"

"Well, it's pretty weird but I had a dream that I was a ghost... And then I was with you and for some reason we were fighting Creed in some sort of epic battle!"

Train felt as if his heart had missed a beat. Saya continued oblivious,

"Except you dropped your all powerful bullet or something so I had to fly down and get it for you... And then we blew Creed's arm sword thingy to smithereens! And then I woke up and couldn't remember the dream anymore..." Saya looked at Train, who had stopped dead. "Hey Train-kun, are you OK?"

Train just stared at her disbelievingly.

"Hey, why you staring at me like that?" She giggled. "Train-kun pulls funny faces!"

"Saya..." Train said, his voice serious. Saya stopped giggling, wondering what had suddenly brought the new mood on.

"Saya, that actually happened." He said with a completely straight face. Saya burst out laughing.

"Train-kun, don't lie to me! You're a rubbish liar!" She said, but wondered why he wasn't wearing his "lying face".

_That explains everything! _Train thought. He had believed that Saya's ghost had just been a dream or illusion of some kind since seeing her alive, but she had actually had some weird coma induced dream that had seeped into real life? It sounded crazy, but somehow it made sense...

"No, I'm not lying!" Insisted Train, "Look, in your dream... I mean, when that happened, I was wearing the exact same clothes as I am now, right?"

Saya looked and the blue jacket with the enormous buttons she had teased Train about, and realised that he was right. But... how could she have known that he wore those clothes? She hadn't seen him wear any clothes other than his Chronos uniform before...

"And..." Train pressed on, "You said 'Show him how sweepers do things: the noble way.'"

Saya choked on her candy-floss. She said that. She _did_ say that in the dream... but how did Train know? Unless... he was telling the truth.

"Believe me now?" grinned Train at her disbelieving expression.

She paused, stunned, before saying "That's _awesome_!" beaming infectiously.

They walked further down the street full of packing up stalls from the festival under the starlit sky, just talking, until: "Hey Train! Saya!" A familiar voice called behind them. They both turned around to see Sven, Eve and Rinslet. Saya gave them massive smile and wave "Hey, Sven!" she said, as he was the one who had yelled and the only person he knew. At the same time Train yelled "Hey, Daddy-Sven!" Saya looked at him for a second and then shouted "Daddy-Sven!" as well, laughing at how the name seemed to suit him so well.

"Saya, not you too!" Sven yelled back, but couldn't really be mad at her. Rinslet and Eve giggled. Sven noticed that Saya had actually bought one of the Kimono's she had been after. Saya and Train ran over to them through the thinning crowd. Eve had little idea that the girl in the kimono with the care-free smile would soon be just like an older sister to her.


End file.
